


In another life

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [1]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short blurb on what could've been</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life

Igraine stood at the doorway, sipping on some freshly brewed coffee as she watched Galahad pick up and hold their five month-old daughter. The little girl smiled and muttered gibberish as she waved her hands around in joy of being picked up by her father.

"She’ll be talking proper words soon," said Galahad as Igraine walked towards them.

"We’ll miss the silence then, no doubt," she replied, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Nonsense. Darling, can you say ‘dada’ for me?" said Galahad to the baby. Igraine rolled her eyes. The girl gurgled then giggled.

"Come on, say ‘dada’ you’re embarrassing me in front of your mother," he whispered. The little girl, instead of speaking, raised a hand and hit Galahad right in the nose.

"You have excellent teaching skills, Galahad," Igraine laughed. Galahad only glared at Igraine as he rubbed his nose.


End file.
